


Frans: Till death tear us apart

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Bad Ending? Kinda?, Character Death, Determination (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, No Undertale Genocide Route, One-sided love? kinda?, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans' children, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: the lifetime of a human can vary according to the conditions, the time, and the health of the individual. the lifetime of the monsters was judged significantly superior, it can vary according to its status, boss monster, for example, conditions and health....the health...of a human is clearly considered more fragile...due to the presence of the physical body. magic diseases... are much rarer for humans...than monsters, which are usually the main cause of the deaths of monsters due to illness.........monsters are mainly composed of magic, with a small percentage of what can be called "dust", that is what remains after the death of a monster."...Have you ever faced death, Professor?"Sans lifts his head from his notes.He said nothing for several seconds, remembering the commemorations of friends, the objects he treasured, the tears, the emotions, the loneliness.His unspoken love, dead when he allowed himself to love her.His friends they laughed with.His closest family, his brother, his son.He closes his eye sockets and smiles.He’ll be next on the list.*yes, many more times than i’d like.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Minor Alphys/Undyne - Relationship, Minor Chara/Papyrus
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	Frans: Till death tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!  
> THERE'S NO GENOCIDE IN THIS STORY!!!  
> That's all.  
> Have a nice day.
> 
> And if you continue reading this stupid thing, tell me if you see mistakes or weird formulations.

Infamous passion.

"Sans!"

Vile affection.

Without answering, Sans looks at the sunset. Their first sunset. It's a real show. He turns his head, and he can’t really explain what happened at that point. But suddenly, there was a show even more beautiful than any first sunset, no matter how beautiful it was.

Damned desire.

*...

Frisk laughs beside Asgore and Toriel, who sometimes glares at the guilty king. The sun gives its colors to her short hair which wiggles at each head movement. Then, she looks at him and smiles at him. Her golden eyes only accentuate the aura she exudes.

LOVE.

Sans doesn't know if he curses this moment or cherishes it.

The day he fell in love despite all the reasons that would justify caution and mistrust towards her.

The day when suddenly the world seemed wonderful when she was there to embellish it.

He doesn't know whether he should curse himself with all the names for succumbing so easily, for having nurtured this love instead of burying it. He should have controlled that passion instead of letting it guide him. He knows why he let it happen.

He always saw life as a scourge and he saw danger everywhere. Moreover, his discouragement of life and happiness clearly didn't help. Sans didn't believe in anything. And certainly not in love.

Then suddenly, a notion that he thought useless embellish a life that he had given up.

He should have been careful and kept his distance. He knows. He knew. But he didn’t listen to himself. He just wanted to be happy, if love made him happy, why should he deprive himself of such a miracle? He wanted to believe that fate would finally give him his true happy ending on the surface.

That was so naive.

Frisk, after that, took her role as an ambassador seriously. She fought a wave of hatred and misunderstanding of other humans.

And all the monsters were with her.

Including him, of course.

_______________

"Stupid monsters. Stupid ambassador."

A young person stands in front of a wall by tagging the wall with writings, using the spray paint he holds in his hand.

"They should die. All..."

*hey there buddy.

He turns around slowly.

Sans discreetly looks at the message on the wall.

**KILL YOURSELF**

**MONSTER SYMPATHIZER**

**DEMONS**

The young man growls when he sees the skeleton.

*...you know, it’s not really nice to stain the walls of a property that isn’t yours.

"Go to hell."

*another day maybe.

Sans shrugs and closes eyes.

*think a little bit, though, kid. what’s in it for you to do that, hm? are you frustrated? need to let go on people who didn’t ask for that?

Sans takes a step to the side when he sees when the human is about to hit him.

*it’s a hobby, then. everyone has their one, right?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

*i just want to help you, buddy.

"I don’t want help from a monster."

*ah. this is understandable. who wants help from a living being with feelings and a deeper understanding of souls?

"Fuck you."

*sit down for a second, kid.

He dodges another human stunt.

*why are you doing this? we’re paying you? you’re out of money or something?

"It’s none of your business. Just go die and leave me alone."

*oh. so something like that, then? lemme think...

He sighs while the human misses him again.

He falls, too tired to keep hitting.

*alone. no support from anyone. so you follow the greatest influence to feel valued, loved, seen.

"Go to hell."

*yup. i'm right.

He sighs and looks at the human.

*it won’t help you do that. it’ll waste your time, you won’t be seen and we’ll waste time wiping out those ridiculous graffiti.

"Just die."

*ah. as if i hadn’t already tried.

Sans smiles.

He starts to drift away.

*next time, kid, if you really believe what you’re saying, if you really think monsters are demons, come up with real arguments, hmm?

"I don’t take the advice of a monster."

Sans laughs.

*yeah, but that’s all you got, kid, right?

He waves at him.

*oh. and the next time you try to threaten someone, if that stupid idea still crosses your mind, try to target the right person. frisk’s house is right next door.

Then he takes one of his shortcuts.

"Sans? Where were you?"

*oh. i just talked to a kid who’s still looking for a purpose in his life. nothing bad.

"Pay attention to your security, Sans. Despite the laws that have been put in place, they will take time before they are properly enforced."

*don’t worry about me, frisk.

She smiles at him.

"I can’t help it, Sans. I care about you, you know.

Sans looks away when he hears her words, embarrassed.

*right.

"Sans?"

*you have something to do today, frisk or...?

"Some papers to read, but nothing urgent. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

*no... not really.

_feel loved, valued, seen._

_heh. maybe i should apply my own advice._

He’s looking at Frisk.

_feel loved._

_and love in return._

_______________

Frisk never saw him in that light.

He only loved, hoped for something impossible. He knew it. But can you really blame him for hoping after everything he’s been through?

"Are you sure, Frisk? You’ll make such a beautiful couple!"

"Nah. It’s... Sans! I can’t really see him with someone... Not like, I didn’t want him to be happy! It’s just... he’s so lazy, he must be too lazy to even be attracted to someone."

"It doesn’t seem possible."

"Oh. Sans transcends many things that seemed impossible."

She laughs.

Sans sighs when he hears that.

*frisk?

"Sans!"

She jumps when she sees him.

"What are you... doing here?"

*...uh... i’m coming to get you?

"Oh."

*what’s the problem? you haven't finished?

"Yes! Just..."

"Frisk?"

A man appears behind them.

"Christian!"

"Uh... I’m parked nearby. Are you coming?"

*...

Frisk looks at Sans with hesitation and hope.

Sans sighs and doesn’t look at her.

*ok.

"Sans?"

*go ahead, frisk.

He turns around and can't look her.

*i don’t want you to miss such an opportunity because of me, huh?

"Sans..."

*see ya'.

He disappears.

He doesn’t see Frisk’s disappointed look after.

"Frisk?"

She turns to Christian.

"I’ll be there."

_______________

Sans didn’t think he’d be in such pain.

He saw his brother, his friends being killed by a soulless monster.

And yet, he never really felt his soul break because emotions.

He doesn’t even know how he’s still alive.

Fate made him watch his loved ones die in front of him.

He forced himself to lock up all his feelings and give up hope.

And when he starts to hope again? Fate destroy it.

When can he start to be happy?

It wouldn’t have bothered him if he wasn’t with her, romantically.

But now...

He knows it will be hard, very hard to keep smiling, laughing and joking while the one he loves is in someone else’s arms.

He makes no noise while the tears flow.

He feels betrayed even if they had nothing.

He should have known, of course, Frisk will find someone, just because she doesn’t love him she will live alone. Yet the shock is still there.

"BROTHER..."

He didn’t hear Papyrus come in.

He should move, wipe away the tears and smile, hiding his problem behind his puns, like always.

But today, he doesn’t have the strength to hide and bury his feelings.

*paps.

Papyrus kneels and takes his brother in his arms. He closes his eye sockets.

"I... DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. BUT KNOW THAT I AM HERE SANS."

It's with the reassuring words of his brother that he tries to rebuild himself.

Even if he's not with the one he loves, he still has his brother. His brother will always be there. He's a constant he has always held on in his moments of despair.

... Despite his consolation, he cannot help himself.

He wanted so much, wanted a bright future with her.

And those dreams broke.

But he’s still here. Still alive. And he’ll have other dreams.

Maybe he’ll fall in love again? Maybe... it wasn’t supposed to be?

He feels like he’s lying to himself.

_______________

A few months, he learns that Frisk is dating her colleague, Christian, a very polite and kind young man. Sans reassures himself by saying she’s at least with a good person.

Frisk is 24. Sans is 26.

At first, he was very hostile to the idea, especially seeing Frisk’s hesitation.

_*if you force her, even for one tiny thing, kid, trust me it won’t just be her angry mother you’ll see that day. if she says no, it’s no. c a p i c h e ?_

But as time passes, her hesitation dissipated and Sans saw her loving gaze.

He must often spend a little time alone after seeing it.

But Frisk still treats him like he used to.

Like the best friend he should be.

*...why don’t you ask tori?

"Because I want a point of view of a male, Sans!"

Sans sighs when she shows him the dress.

*...this is a piece of fabric.

"Sans!"

*what?

"I want a real opinion!"

*then go get dress-ed.

She rolls her eyes. But she can’t hide her smile.

She goes into the bathroom.

"All right! But then you give me a real opinion, Sans!"

Sans looks at the pictures posted on the wall.

He passes quite quickly on the photos of the couple up to one.

Frisk took a picture while Christian is still asleep, she smiles at the camera.

He sees her bare shoulders, the blanket covers her.

Sans is shaking.

_it should be me._

He quickly drives away his thoughts when he hears a door open.

"So?"

She wears a dark blue dress with some very discreet star patterns. White tights cover her legs and a ribbon is tied in her hair.

"Sans?"

_it should be me_

*uhm... ok? i think? i don’t really know the male criteria of humans, frisk.

"I don’t care! I want your opinion!"

*but this is for...

"Don’t worry about it!"

She gets closer and puts her hands on his cheekbones.

He’s blushing.

*frisk.

"Just you and me, okay? Just tell me."

*...

He really wants to kiss her. But he completely ignores his desires.

*you...

He still allows himself to listen to his soul.

*you... are very... well... sparkling?

"Sans!"

*okay, okay.

He smiles.

*i can’t stop star-e at you.

"Be serious, Sans!"

*i cannot be serious since i'm sans.

"Oh my God, Sans..."

He laughs.

"Come on... Please?"

He stops and sighs.

*you are... very pretty. he will find you beautiful, be certain.

"I asked your opinion, not... his!"

*what?

"Please, Sans. Just forget about Christian, the others, tell me... what you think."

_"I chose it for you. You love the stars so much so..."_

He shakes his head when one of his dreams resurfaces.

_in another timeline, perhaps._

*...you look beautiful, frisk.

He runs one of his fingers through the ribbon.

*don’t worry. you look **shine**.

"Sans!"

He laughs.

*but i’m serious, no more sans!

"Stop it!"

_______________

"Sans?"

Christian gets closer to the skeleton that keeps away from the group.

Undyne and Alphys threw a party for Christmas, and although Sans isn't a big fan of this kind of event, he still came to spend time with everyone.

Frisk spends time with her mother.

He smiles every time he hears a pun.

"Can I talk to you?"

*hm? you got a problem, buddy?

He’d love to hate that too kind, too polite, too friendly human.

But he can’t, because no matter how he feels, Sans knows it would be unfair to mistreat a person just for his feelings.

"Not really... I’d just like to talk alone."

Sans remains silent, he steps down from his chair and puts down his wine glass filled with ketchup.

*'k.

They’re heading out the door.

The lights that the city has installed give a festive and pleasant atmosphere.

Sans likes Christmas, it reminds him of Gyftmas.

"Sans?"

*...

"... I’d like to ask you a question."

*ok.

"...Do you love Frisk?"

Sans looks at him.

*...

"It’s just... you two have a very close relationship. And then, I don’t feel like I deserve her and..."

*no one deserves her.

He looks at the stars he can see despite the city lights.

*frisk released an entire race that had been trapped underground for centuries. she reached out to everyone and fought for our rights, for us. she's an angel.

"..."

Sans sighs.

*but she's happy with you. and even an angel has the right to the happiness of love.

"...But what about you?"

*me?

"... Are you not in love..."

*...

"Sans?"

*why did you really bring me here, kid?

"... I don’t want... you to be mad at me because I’m with her. I don’t want to separate you."

*cool. well, it won’t happen if we don’t want it. simple.

"But..."

*buddy, pal, stop talking about it.

Christian sighs.

He pulls out a box and opens it.

"I’d like... to make my proposal."

*...

Sans looks at the ring then the sky again.

"... But I think... you love her and I don’t want...

*...

"I'm more... a substitute for her. She would be more..."

_it should be me._

"It should be you."

*nah.

_yup._

*frisk is human. i’m a monster. even if... the feelings are there. it’s not possible.

"But interracial couples exist!"

*monsters will see the person they love die. this is the biggest risk.

"..."

*even if i start a relationship with frisk, it won’t end well.

"Sans."

*hey, it’s okay. i’m fine, kid. don’t worry.

He’s smiling at him.

*frisk deserves to age alongside someone of her kind.

"...But you’re getting old too."

*nope. boss monster. i would only age if i had kids.

He sighs.

*immortality.

"..."

He breathes deeply.

"Sans... you didn’t answer my question."

*...

"Are you in love with her?"

*since we returned to the surface.

"... Then why...?"

*because... so many things.

He shrugs.

*don’t worry. i’m fine. i’m happy, kid. we’re on the surface and everybody’s alive and happy.

He closes his eyes.

*perfect ending.

What he’s not saying is that he’d be happier if she were with him.

*and frisk... loves you. i have many flaws. but selfishness is not one of them.

He opens his eyes and winks at him.

*then make a worthy proposal, okay, kid?

He puts his hand on the box and closes it.

Christian gets up and hesitates to go home.

He stops and looks at Sans.

"Frisk loves you, Sans. Romantically."

Sans closes his eyes and smiles.

*good to hear.

Christian sighs and goes home.

Sans takes a deep breath.

And then he sighs.

"SANS..."

He opens an eye socket.

*papyrus. you should go home, it...

Papyrus approaches him and takes him before putting him on his shoulders.

*paps?

"WE’RE GOING TO GET AWAY FOR A WHILE."

*...uh... ok? why?

"FOR YOU, SANS!"

He keeps holding his brother like that all the way.

*me?

"I AM TIRED OF YOU PUTTING THE HAPPINESS OF OTHERS BEFORE YOURS, SANS! YOU DON’T WANT TO HURT OTHER PEOPLE’S FEELINGS, BUT YOU HURT YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT STAND WITH HIS ARMS CROSSED WHILE YOU SUFFER!"

*paps...

They arrive in front of the park. Papyrus enters and then lays his brother on the lawn.

"WE’RE GOING TO SPAR, BROTHER!"

*huh?

"I WANT YOU TO RELEASE ALL YOUR FEELINGS, SANS! THERE IS NO ONE HERE THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! AND I’M VERY GOOD, SO DON’T WORRY!"

*but...

"YOU HAVE A BROKEN HEART, BROTHER! AND I AM WILLING TO ACCEPT THAT YOU SAY NOTHING FOR THE GOOD OF THEIR COUPLE, BUT THERE, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE! THEN RELEASE IT ALL!"

*papyrus, this is ridiculous...

"SANS!"

*paps...

"USE YOUR MAGIC! DON’T BE LAZY, NOW!!"

*'k, 'k.

He invokes some bones that move very slowly towards Papyrus.

*like this one?

"SANS!"

His brother sighs, exasperated by Sans’s behavior.

"VERY GOOD. SANS. SAY WHAT YOU REALLY WANTED TO SAY TO CHRISTIAN."

*paps...

"SANS!"

*uh... be happy?

"I WANT YOU TO LET YOUR LOVE SPEAK, SANS!"

*paps, this is not...

"DO IT NOW!"

He sighs.

"LET YOUR SOUL SPEAK!! IGNORE EVERYTHING AND SAY IT! BE HONEST!"

*but i was honest! i want them to be...

"NO. YOU DON’T WANT TO."

*...

Sans looks away.

"YOU WANT TO BE FRISK’S DATEMATE, SANS. DON’T HIDE IT."

*...

"AND YOU WOULD LIKE TO REPLACE CHRISTIAN."

*but i can’t, paps! i can’t! she... he... they’re...

He’s holding back the tears.

"NO, SANS! RELEASE EVERYTHING! SANS! YOU DON’T HAVE ANY GOOD IN HOLDING EVERYTHING BACK!"

*paps, just lemme...

"NO, SANS! YOU ARE NOT ALONE, STOP HURTING YOURSELF... I WANT YOU TO GET BETTER, TO..."

*and what do you want me to do, huh?! break her happiness while she loves him? that she’s gonna fucking marry him?!

Bones, Gaster Blasters appear.

He’s crying, freeing everything.

*i’ve already seen horrors! i’ve lived years underground! i’ve seen my father’s existence disappear! i wanted so, so much to be happy on the surface!

He collapses on the floor, trembling.

Some Gaster Blasters shoot. But they never target Papyrus.

*i wanted, i dreamed so much to be with her! i imagined everything! but never, never, it will be real!!

Papyrus remains silent.

*every day i have to watch her look at him, i have to smile and act happy!

"WHAT DO YOU FEEL, THEN, SANS?"

*i fucking love her! and i don’t even the right to say it! i can’t even be happy to be in love!!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

*i want to be the one to marry her, i want to have children with her, i want to grow old with her and then watch her die by my side as i wait for death to take me with her! i want... to be the one she gives her sweet looks, she thinks, she confides... to be... the only person...

The Gaster Blasters are disappearing.

*...i...want... to love and be loved back...

The bones are disappearing.

He feels his brother hugging him.

Sans is still trembling under the emotion, the tears don't stop.

*but i would not... i would never... ever...

"SANS... I CAN’T HELP YOU MORE, BUT..."

*...

"DO YOU FEEL BETTER? HAVE YOU RELEASED EVERYTHING?"

Sans laughs slowly.

*yeah... paps. thanks.

"EVERYTHING FOR MY BROTHER!!"

*heh.

"I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS SANS. BUT YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO TOO. AND DON’T FORGET THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE! CHRISTIAN WILL NEVER HAVE SUCH A GREAT BROTHER!"

*yup. you’re the best, bro.

_______________

Frisk is 30. Sans is 32.

Sans looks on that day, the union of Christian and Frisk.

"Whoever opposes this union, speaks now or keeps silent forever."

_forever._

He’s not saying anything.

He congratulates them and then goes to his corner with his wine glass filled with ketchup.

Then, finally, he comes out of the crowded room.

He sighs.

"A lot of people, huh?"

*...this is what the monster ambassador title brings.

Frisk is blushing.

"Yes, I suppose so."

She rests on the railing.

"I’m surprised you wear a suit."

*papyrus would never let me go with comfortable clothes.

Frisk laughs, she looks at him.

He’s not looking at her.

"...How do I look?"

*heh. why are you asking me this? it’s your husband who should whisper all the sweet compliments to you, not me.

_not me._

"..."

She lowers her gaze.

"Sans?"

*hm?"

He turns his head and looks at her.

"How do I look?"

*you’re very beautiful. although i’m sure i’m starting to see grey hair there...

"Sans!!"

He laughs.

*nah, i’m just kidding.

She sighs.

"You know, I chose this dress thinking of you."

_for you._

*oh?

"Yes, I would think... that you would like it, it's quite simple but very pretty."

*hm, hm.

"... Sans?"

*yeah?

"...Do you understand what I mean?"

_you mean all these allusions for several years? the ones that practically scream that you love me? yes, i know what you’re talking about._

*uh... kinda?

"Sans! Is... there... really..."

_nothing? oh, on the contrary, there’s so much, frisk. so much desire, feelings for you._

_but you’d be better with a human. you’d be better with him._

_i’m just a bag of bones that doesn’t even age._

*frisk...

"...You’re observant. You know what I’m talking about, right?"

*...

"... Sans, please tell me... I’m not the only one who... feels... this connection."

_you’re with someone. you’re married, damn it. why... you bring this now?!_

_just... go to see the one you picked._

*...

"Sans..."

_you don’t even know how i feel._

_i'm many things, but selfish is not one of them._

"Please..."

*...i...

_...want it too, frisk. please, let me love you._

*...don’t know what you’re talking about.

She takes a step back.

"... I see."

She’s smiling.

"I’ve already chosen, anyway, right? I can’t go back, RESET."

He closes his eyes.

"It would be selfish. And... I am many things, but not selfish. I would live happily with Christian."

*...

"And you will remain... that love that will never be extinguished."

She’s starting to come inside.

"... I know you understand what I mean, Sans."

He stays alone on the balcony.

*...why... we did nothing... why... we do nothing?

He breathes.

*why can’t we move forward...?

He exhales and holds back his tears.

*...why continue to love each other when we know it’s impossible?

_______________

"Sir?"

*hm?

"Your wife gave birth."

Sans takes a step back.

*she's not my...

He shakes his head.

*no matter. how’s frisk? and the baby? it’s a little girl?"

"... uh... the father... isn’t there?"

*he's doing frisk's work, will comes in a short time.

"... oh... um... you... want to see them?"

*yes.

They go into a room. Sans goes in silently and looks carefully at Frisk who is asleep. Her arm is holding the baby.

She is so tiny.

Sas smiles at the little girl.

Then the door opens abruptly.

"Frisk?! Are you all right?"

The little girl hiccups then cries while the noise bothered her.

Frisk growls and brings her closer.

"Oh... I’m sorry..."

*are you all right?

"Sans...? How long have you been there...?"

*oh... not long ago, i arrived a few minutes before him.

"Oh."

Christian comes closer.

"How is she doing?"

*you gave her a name?

Frisk nods his head.

"Chara."

*...chara?

"Hm, hm."

*chara.

He looks at the little girl and puts his finger on her arm.

She seems to try to be more close.

He giggles when he looks at her.

"She is so sweet."

Sans takes a step back.

Chara makes some noises, clearly disturbed by his distance.

Frisk is watching Christian.

"You want to hold her?"

Christian nods his head and takes her delicately.

She growls and cries a little, disturbed to be away from her mother and her warmth.

"Hi. Dad... is really happy to see you."

He’s cuddling her as she gets closer.

_she is not yours._

Sans looks away.

*..i will warn the others, they probably want to see her too.

He sighs and walks out of the room.

_she’s not your child._

He’s headed for the waiting room.

"Then!?"

_i’d consider her like mine._

*this is a girl. and i suggest that toriel or asgore be the first to see her.

"What is her name?"

_it doesn’t matter. she’s still not your kid._

He’s grinning.

*this is a surprise.

_______________

"Sans!"

A little girl runs to the door while the skeleton enters.

*hey there, pumpkin.

He looks away from Chara and gazes at her mother at the doorway.

"Hey."

*heya. how are you doing?

"Fine."

Frisk is smiling.

"Puncle, puncle, puncle!"

Sans smiles when he hears the name.

"You love that title too much."

*i wouldn’t give it up for the world.

He winks at the little girl.

*what is it, pumpkin?

"Is it true you’re guarding me tonight?"

*hm, hm. you’re coming with me. papyrus has already planned a bunch of games for you.

"Is that true?"

*yup.

She seems enthusiastic about the idea.

"Don’t bring her back too late, okay?"

*'k.

"And Chara, I'm expecting you to behave correctly"

"Okay!"

Frisk sighs.

"She's so energetic."

*it’s called a child, frisk.

"You’re talking. I’m sure you were already lazy at her age."

*please, you born lazy, you don’t become lazy.

She giggles.

"Riiight."

Sans grins.

"Puncle?"

*hm?

"...Why... are you looking at Mom like that?"

He blinks, surprised and looks at her.

*...what do you mean?

"...You look at her like Dad does."

*...oh.

Frisk’s not looking at them.

*...really?

Chara nods her head sharply.

*it’s a long story, pumpkin. i don’t think we have time to tell it. someone is waiting for us at home.

"A story? I want to know!"

*later, pumpkin.

"... Promise?"

*...

"Chara, don't..."

*i promise, pumpkin.

Frisk stops, surprised.

"... you hate making promises."

*...heh. indeed, i cannot deny it. but...

He stares at her.

*sometimes you have to make concessions for a child.

He closes his eye sockets.

*okay, we can go, pumpkin?

"Yeah!"

"Wait, Sans... "

He teleports, taking Chara with him.

"...What are you going to tell her?"

_______________

"... You love Mom."

Chara’s already a teenager when he blinks.

She’s 15. Frisk is 46. He’s 48.

Frisk is starting to have some gray hair and less energy.

And him? He’s absolutely the same as when he met her.

And it breaks him to start seeing wrinkles on her face.

Watching Chara grow up.

Speaking of her...

*...where did you get this idea?

"From your eyes."

He knows that look.

Determined.

She’s too much like that mother.

But not enough for him to confuse them.

It would have been too easy to fall in love again, wouldn’t it?

"... Is that true? Are you really... in love with Mom?"

*...

He sighs and looks at the sky.

He never got tired of looking at the sky at any time.

At least one thing he’s happy about here.

"Sans?"

*...yeah.

He sighs.

"...Why... you’re not..."

*with her?

He laughs.

*i don’t know anymore.

He closes his eyes.

*at first? i was scared. and i thought it was better: her, being with a human for her lifetime. why dates someone who will continue to live for centuries maybe even millennia after your death? so i did what i do best. nothing.

"... Sans..."

*i could have intervened between them. i could have told her. i could have accepted her proposals. i could have accepted the christian proposal. i could have stopped her marriage. i could have become her paramour lover. i could have been your father. i could have done so many things.

"..."

*but i did nothing. i rejected her every time, pretended not to feel anything while my soul was burning for her. i dodged every hint. i didn’t do anything.

"... Why... you didn’t do anything? Mom loves you."

*...oh, i know. but... that’s a very good question. maybe i’m too lazy to start a relationship that will take so much energy? who knows...

"..."

*...maybe in another place, at another time...

_another timeline, another reset_

*...maybe i would have done something.

"I don’t understand... Mom talks about you like you’re poison in her mouth like she regrets so much! And you..."

He groans and closes his eyes.

She’s shaking.

"... If you love each other, why don’t you do something?"

*...it’s more complicated than you think, chara. your mother is married. and... even if she wasn’t, i think... we wouldn’t do anything.

"... Why is that?"

*it’s not as simple as you think, chara.

"It's you who make it complicated! If you love her, then consume your love, it's not..."

*your mother is married, chara. and... a relationship isn't created like that. unconsciously, we have created this constant tension between us. love... isn't enough.

"..."

*no matter how much we want it. we both know that’s not possible.

"... I don’t understand."

*i hope you’ll never understand, chara. it’s better if you’re happy with the one you love than to become like me and your mother.

He’s smiling at her.

*don’t take us as an example, okay?

_______________

"... I can’t believe what’s going on right now."

*really?

Frisk turns her head. Sans waves at her with a quick hand movement.

"You're here!"

*heh. of course, i can’t miss my brother’s wedding and... your daughter’s.

Frisk looks at the happy couple.

"... She’s too young to get married!"

*...25 years old, frisk.

"Shut up! She’s too young! I don’t want to feel old this early!"

*you have white hair.

"I know, thank you."

She glares at him.

He laughs.

"You don’t mind Papyrus getting married before you do?"

He’s smiling.

*nah... how could i be disturbed by his happiness?

"... And... you wouldn’t want to get married, Sans?"

He closes his eye sockets.

*...you already know the answer, right?

"... Yes, I suppose."

He reopens them.

"Will you... never... will we... stay like this... during our lives?"

*...heh.

"... Sans..."

*hey, that’s okay?. i gave up a long time ago.

He's smiling sorrowfully.

*you should too.

Then he heads for the bride and groom.

"Sans!"

*hey, buddy.

Christian smiles at him as he speaks with Chara.

"How is Frisk doing?"

*she feels old.

"Pff... Mom always feels old.

*well, she’s starting to wrinkle. you can’t deny her age.

"No matter how physical or how old she is, Frisk is still beautiful."

Sans sighs.

_i can’t argue about it, buddy._

*how do you feel, paps?

"... NERVOUS."

*heh, that’s normal.

He grins.

*don’t worry. you’re with the one you love for the rest of your life now. you don’t have to be nervous.

Chara smiles timidly at his words.

"SANS..."

*...hm?

"DO YOU FEEL WELL?"

*...

He looks at him and smiles.

But everyone sees it’s a fake smile.

*never better, paps. never better.

Papyrus growls when he hears his answer.

"SANS..."

*hey, it’s okay! really! it’s just that...

His fake expression disappears.

*well... you know...

"... I... MIGHT NOT HAVE..."

*oh my god, paps. no. that’s my problem. just... my feelings. you have the right to be happy! you have to be! you’re... married! just because... i’m not... doesn’t mean... you should be guilty.

He sighs.

*i gotta go.

He takes one of his shortcuts.

"... Sans... why..."

"HE WANTED YOU TO BE HIS DAUGHTER. SO... HE FEELS A LITTLE... CONFUSED... I THINK."

"Oh."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE..."

"No, Papyrus! Sans... has a lot of problems. And he certainly doesn’t want you to bear them for him."

"BUT WHO WILL RELIEVE HIM OF THEIR WEIGHT, THEN?"

Chara looks sadly Sans.

"... Who knows."

_______________

Frisk stands in front of a grave. But she doesn't cry. Unlike her daughter beside her.

Sans stands a little further and looking at the mother and daughter staring at the grave.

He sees Frisk playing with her ring on her finger.

He was 64. She’s 63.

Christian died quietly in his sleep, already sick enough over the last few years.

He died beside his wife.

This is the first time Sans has experienced a human funeral.

It’s... much sadder than the monster funeral, filled with joy and laughter.

But Christian was human, so... it’s more normal for his funeral to be human.

Sans hates Christian for the place he’d taken from him.

But, deep down, the old man wasn’t on such bad terms with him.

Sans allows himself to be sad about his death.

Why be happy? Because Frisk is a widow?

Isn’t that one more reason to be sad?

He knows, that their relationship will not change.

On the contrary, this death reminds him that she is getting older and that he is not.

He’s watching Frisk and Chara.

*hey buddy.

He closes his eyes.

*wherever you are... be happy, 'k? i will take care of her.

Surprisingly, he feels like he just made a promise.

It leaves him a bitter taste.

_______________

Sans is 67. Frisk is 65.

And she’s crying this time again, but for a different reason.

Sans is crying too.

It’s a small human in Chara’s arms.

He recognizes the features of Papyrus on his face despite his nature, it reminds him of distant memories.

*hey there buddy.

"IT'S INCREDIBLE, SANS! HE..."

*yup. i will be the best puncle for him.

"SANS! DON’T RUIN THIS MOMENT WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!"

*you want me to stop?

"YES!"

*what a **pun** ishment, your hurt my feelings, brother.

"SANS!"

"Calm down, you two!"

Frisk is approaching the bed.

She looks at her grandson sleeping quietly in her mother’s arms.

"So? What is his name?"

Chara sighs.

"Well... Papyrus proposed Aster."

*...paps?

"... CAN WE, SANS?"

Sans remains silent and looks down.

Then he smiles at him.

*pfff... of course, paps. he’s your son, do what you want.

"... Aster?"

*...

"... Is that supposed to refer to something?"

*...well...

He sighs and winks at her.

*i still have some skeletons in my closet, ya know.

"SANS!!"

_______________

"Gramma!"

Frisk laughs as she sees Papyrus and Sans coming with the little Aster, already aged 5.

*hey, calm down, kiddo. your gramma isn’t...

"It’s okay, Sans. Don’t worry."

She turns to look at the little boy as energetic as his father.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL, FRISK?"

"Better than yesterday."

*...really?

"... Really."

*you hesitated.

"Sans..."

*just tell the truth, frisk.

She sighs.

"I’m telling the truth, I feel better than yesterday but... still not... good."

"DON’T WORRY! YOU WILL STOP BEING SICK EARLIER THAN YOU THINK! I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE LAZY LIKE SANS!"

*it doesn’t work like that, papyrus...

"Why is Gramma sick, Puncle?"

"STOP CALLING HIM LIKE THAT."

Sans looks at his young nephew.

*well... she’s old, bucko. not so old but still. and because she’s old, she’s more...fragile.

He looks sadly at Frisk.

"Gramma will... leave?"

Papyrus and Sans remain silent.

"Nah... don’t worry, Aster. I’m stronger than I look."

She smiles at him.

But Sans sees the light in those eyes.

**_liar._ **

_______________

Frisk is 74. He’s 76.

But unlike her, he hasn’t aged.

He's standing next to her and the number of machines at her side that has increased in recent years is alarming. They’re the ones keeping her alive, but what if...

"Sans."

She opens her eyes.

*heya. how do you feel, today?

"Good."

*liar.

He sighs.

*how much?

She knows what he’s referring to.

"Sans, they can be wrong, they..."

*how much?

"...2 years."

*...i see.

"Sans..."

He closes his eyes.

"... I’m not gonna reset."

*i know.

"I’m not going to..."

*i know, frisk.

He inhales and exhales.

"... Do you think I should?"

*wh... why?

He looks at her, surprised and worried.

"It’s not like I’m afraid of death, it’s just...

She sighs.

"Couldn’t it have gone better, couldn't... "

*you had a daughter, my brother got married and had a son, and that’s good.

"But..."

*frisk, i’m serious. there’s nothing worth a reset."

"And what about you?"

*...me...?

He closes his eye sockets.

"... We could have..."

*i could have done something, but i didn’t, frisk. and i wouldn’t do it on the next timeline.

"I could have had children with you! I could have..."

She’s crying.

"I could have been happy with you."

*...

"... You are alone, Sans. And sad. You should... We would have..."

*my life is like this, frisk. we make choices and we accept the consequences if you erase those choices...

He groans exasperated.

*no, frisk, don’t worry about me. i mean, i have a whole life for myself, i’d fall in love again or... something.

He closes his eyes.

*don’t let it weigh on you, okay?

"... I can’t help it, Sans. I’ve spent my whole life imagining this possibility. My imagination didn’t care if I was married, if I had a child, if I was a widow or if I was young or old.

She was just crying.

"Even now, I hope..."

*frisk...

"... I’m not the only one, right?"

He says nothing for several seconds.

He takes his hand in hers.

*i should have stood between you that day. i should have been the one to bring you back like i used to.

"What do you mean?"

*...you looked beautiful in that dress.

"What are you..."

*i wish you had worn it for me.

"Sans, what..."

He closes his eye sockets.

*i wish that ring...

He’s touching his wedding ring.

*is the one i should have given you.

He’s shaking, a little.

*i should have interrupted your wedding instead of keeping my mouth shut.

*i could have been the father of chara.

*i could have been the one who loved you in secret.

*i could have consummated this love after christian’s death.

*i could have done so much. i could have realized everything i imagined.

He opens his eye sockets.

*...but i saw you, dying. i saw you happy. who am i to be selfish and screw up that happiness?

"Sans..."

*yes, we could have, frisk. but we didn’t. i rejected you, i pushed you away, i pushed you towards him, i forced you to forget me.

He’s smiling.

*looks like you didn’t.

"... Sans..."

She’s laying her hand on one of his cheekbones.

*it’s too late. it’s too early. it’s better that way.

He laughs.

*how many lies did i tell myself that it was better?

"Give me a kiss, Sans."

*...!

The two lights in his eye sockets disappear.

*uh...

A slight bluish glow covers his cheekbones.

"Unless you really don’t want to."

*uhhh... no... that’s just...

"...At least let me enjoy the last moments when I'm... able to realize one of those dreams."

*frisk...

"Be the person who takes my last kiss, Sans."

*...

"Please?"

She’s smiling.

"There is no constraint. Nothing is holding us back. Please..."

He slips one of his hands onto her wrinkled, pale cheek.

She could be the ugliest woman for another, Sans always found her beautiful.

And his love never stopped, never diminished.

It has only evolved into bigger, stronger, more powerful.

A true passion that he has always forbidden himself.

But now... what’s keeping them?

So he kisses her frail lips.

It's light, pure and short.

But in these few seconds, Sans felt his soul so excited and blossoming.

"Sans..."

*...

He’s always standing beside her, not ready to let her go, to let her go after that.

*that’s why i never did anything.

"...?"

*...how can i... grieve when...

He’s crying.

*...i can’t... i don’t want...

"I’m so sorry, Sans."

*you don’t choose, that’s fine.

He wipes the tears.

*we’ll make the last two years the best years of your life.

_______________

Now he understands why she apologized.

Two days later, he learns that Frisk was disconnected from her machines under her consent.

At first, he was furious.

She lied to him, she only had two months.

And she chose to stop fighting.

He felt betrayed, angry and desperate to think it was a bad joke.

But yet this time, he stands in front of a fire that burns her corpse.

Her ashes will be, as in monster tradition, scattered in her fetish objects and they will make a great celebration to celebrate all the good times they have lived with her.

But he couldn't help himself, selfishly, to ask to have one of his objects.

Toriel has accepted it.

"SANS..."

Chara is silent the whole time.

Sans just looks at the fire, silently, without reacting.

He sees the lips, which he kissed two days ago, being burned, just like the body that housed the person he loved.

He understands her decision.

But he can’t help but feel betrayed and sick when her body burns in front of his eyes.

Toriel's fire, she insisted.

He sighs.

"It... was a shock to everyone."

Of course she had to hide it.

No one would let her do it.

*it’s her decision... we can only...live with it.

Frisk was 74. And he’s 76.

_______________

He’s 80 years old.

In a precious box, he got Frisk’s sweater, some ashes are scattered on the clothes she had worn.

It is locked inside, and sometimes, he opens it to speak, alone.

Often during these moments, he feels so lonely.

_______________

He’s 90 years old.

Sans often wonders if Frisk is with Christian anywhere.

_______________

He's a century old.

Papyrus began to take care of more things at home. Chara became more and more tired.

Sans think he’s going to travel. Staying here doesn’t do him any good.

Papyrus isn't against it.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 2 years old.

Chara died in her sleep.

Sans was in Greenland, but for her funeral, he teleported to Ebott.

He stayed a few days for his brother. But his nephew took over.

When he sees Aster expecting a child of his girlfriend, Sans thinks that he should take more news from his nephew.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 6 years old.

He hadn't take news from Aster.

But he knows he has a human daughter.

Sans is happy for him.

He thinks.

He is in Korea, he thinks he will not stay long. The place is too festive for him.

Or maybe he should visit the countryside more than the cities.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 14.

He takes regular news from his brother.

He asked him if he fell in love again.

Sans had given up the idea but he lies to him and tells him he’ll see.

The box containing Frisk’s sweater is still with him.

He’s in Japan now.

He took care to bring back some figurines and some mangas for Undyne and Alphys.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 25.

He gets tired of his journey.

He’s thinking of going home for a few years.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 35.

Asgore fell to dust tonight.

The party was great.

He was two millennia and a few hundred years old.

It makes him think.

How old is Toriel?

_______________

Toriel dies 10 years after her ex-husband.

Sans don't stop punning throughout the party.

And nobody complained. Everybody laughed.

Because that’s what Toriel would have done.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 67.

He went around the countries he wanted to see.

He discovered in some countries grandiose places not very visited.

Sometimes he brings Papyrus with him with these 'shortcuts'.

_______________

He’s 1 century and 98.

Grillby has closed. Definitely.

They partied with Muffet, who had done everything for free, to her displeasure.

Sans would like to grow old.

At least when you really age, you can appreciate the life that goes by.

_______________

He’s 2 centuries and 17 years old.

Sans resumed his father’s science and projects more seriously.

Under pressure from Papyrus, he works as a university professor.

He now has kids who can test his new jokes, to their dismay.

He reread one of Gaster’s journals.

The birth of Papyrus and himself.

The artificial birth.

_______________

He’s 2 centuries and 30 years old.

He thinks he can have children like his father had.

Papyrus tells him he should wait to find the right person.

Sans confessed to him that he gave up the idea.

He still loves Frisk.

No matter how many years go by.

He doesn’t even know how his love continues to persist.

_______________

He’s 2 centuries and 40 years old.

And he’s standing in front of a tube.

He’s wearing a white coat.

A small skeleton stands in the liquid.

He’s smiling at her.

*hey, aliza.

She's a cipher. He took care to learn her font, as he had done for the Wingdings a long time ago.

She’s opening her eye sockets.

And Sans thinks that for the first time, he feels a feeling that is closest to when he fell for Frisk.

_______________

Aliza is two years old.

She only knows a few "common" words, so usually, he and Papyrus translate what she says.

Sans wants more children.

Papyrus tells him he’s ridiculous, but he’s excited about it, too.

_______________

He’s 2 centuries and 42 years old.

He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

He got mad a few days ago, it was the anniversary of Frisk’s death, and in his rage and despair, he hugged Frisk’s sweater.

Some of that ashes stayed on him.

He was so desperate.

He wanted a child, a child who had Frisk as his mother.

But she was dead.

And in his rage, as he tried to keep his mind busy, he mixed two DNA, unconsciously.

His wish became true.

A human baby.

He has white hair and extremely white skin, which is almost alarming.

But it’s a tiny baby growing up in the tube.

And like a skeleton, he has a font assigned that will be his name.

Segoe.

Sans can not split his love for Aliza and Segoe.

He thinks he’s addicted to the feelings of the birth of these children because every time he falls in love again.

He will surely never experience the feeling of romantic love again.

But the love of a family? He feels it every day for his brother, his daughter and his son, now.

And finally, he thinks he can be happier.

A little voice reminds him that if they were Frisk’s children, he’d be even happier.

_______________

~~"̷̨̢̝̖͉̒͋Ä̷̹̰̋ ̵̲͖̼̗͇̈̓̾̈́̊ͅl̷̗̹̫̺͎͐͋͋͂ͅi̸̠̖̜̅̄̎t̴̜͚͓͇̥̄̇̆t̸͎̦̆̐̇l̵͙̝̦͊̃e̴̺̹̩̺͌ ̴̲̝̞̽b̵͕̣̤̔̎͛͜r̴͍̈́̈́̈̿̚ö̵͙̭̣̺̟̯́̏̏͘͝t̶̺͎̦̞͉̎̈̓ḧ̵̡̠͔̻̗͖e̵̠r̴̙̖̽̅?̷̨̲̄̋̇͘͜"̴̢̱͚͔̪̹̀͗~~

*hm, hm.

Aliza looks down on the little human.

~~"̸̼̒̓̈́͗̾͝H̷̩͓̅͑̒͝e̸̫͒͌́͝.̷̩̦̮̄̄.̸̨̳̭̓͛̋͋̆͛.̴̯̅͌̔̄ ̵̢̯̗̥̫̎̌̄̕̕͜͝h̵͇̘̪a̸̹͊́s̸͙͓̦̙̑̿͗ ̶̢̧̭̞̈s̶̻͎͉̩͚̈́̃̊͗̚͜k̵̳̲̫̫̪̀i̶̫̣͈̖̲̍ͅǹ̶͉̥͕͙̳̙̾͆̋͗͠.̵̢̯͍̿͌̾ ̸̗̖̻͍͈̿̈́̾̽̂̔H̸̡͕̮̹̰͗̋̈́e̶͙̙͇̋͗̏ ̴̹̯͎͍̇̓l̴̫̣̣̻̓̏̽ơ̵̟̱̏̒̚͜o̶̧͚͝k̵͍̓s̸̩̓͗̍̿̐ ̷̧̱̖̩̌͒l̷̘͉͉̭̎̈̂͗̏i̵̡̝̫̐k̵̰͋̋̾ę̸̙̰̳̠͌̊̄ ̷̨̮̘͎̝̱̂͐̾̒̍͘ḩ̷̤̩͈̳̓̑̇̿͂͠ų̴̬͓̥͓̪̏̕m̷̺͕̑̾a̷̛͈̹̓̂͝ņ̵̬̜͕̓͛̓͛̿͝s̷̖̥̗͎̯͂̐̋͜.̵̮̮̗̦̀̋̈́̕͠"̷̮̹̔͛̒͠͝~~

*he's human, 'liza.

"Oh."

Sans touches slowly and carefully with one of his phalanges his face.

He shakes a little when he feels the bone on his cheek.

He makes a light smile.

~~"̵̘̝͔̩̃Ḉ̶̙͖̖͑̈̕ā̷̩̦͙̉n̶̨̘̣̭̝̊̍̅ ̶̖̣̩̞̉͒̾I̴̢̡̩̒̉̓̂͝ ̴̙̈d̸̡̋͆̂͜o̸̡̢̧̧̲̿̋̔̓͒ ̴̣̇͛̐͗̑ĩ̵̧̺̙̊̈́̋̽t̸̛̫̅̔̓͗̎?̷̢̘̖̊̍͒̅̚"̷̡̺͎̋̿͛~~

*of course.

"I’m not going to hurt him? The skin is fragile."

*if you don’t want to, you won’t hurt him.

Aliza approaches him and puts her hand on his forehead.

"̴̝͌̀̽̉͋ ~~T̵̞̳̲͑͊͌ẖ̴͜a̴̠̽̊͒t̶̲̀̓̈́’̵͙͈̯͙̉͂s̷̨̃ ̶̨̛̮̰̱̎̈̉͜s̷̙͋̐̆͛͑̌ô̸͚̝̒͊͌̆f̵̡̦̞̯̲̟̈͂͑̿͘͝t̷̲̘͕̗̮̘͒͊̎͘!̸̩̼̗̪͑͐̉̒͜͠ ̷̫̤͖͇̀̆͝Ā̶̩̦̜̬͒ṟ̴̛͖̥̿ē̴̘̠̜̪̪͖͂͒͘͘͠ ̷͎̩̇ÿ̷̦̖̰͇́͗̾͐̂͆ŏ̴̘̹͉̞͛u̷̲̟̓̈ ̷̨̡̨̼̳̹̂̓̈́̚ṡ̵͚͠͠ͅŭ̵̡̦̞͕̩̣r̴̛͙̞͎͎̊̒̄̑̕e̴̖̳̬̝̰͒̍͆ ̷̬̺͍̎I̷̞̼̞͚̱̎’̵͈̣͍͊̚m̷̜̱̙̏̅͘̕ ̸̞͖͚̤́̓͒͆n̸͇͋̑̚o̸̖̞̰̫̮͇̔͋t̶̟̘̼͎͔̾̓͑̄ ̵̡̱͇̟̝̞͒̒̂̚͝ḧ̷̰́̾͂̊͝ű̵̝̾̾̍͂͒r̴̢̃t̴̥͎̰̔͋ī̴̢̨͎̦̬̿̎̾̈ń̴̼̠̣̮̅͘͘g̸̗̖͊ ̴͈́͂h̶͚̝̰̞̺͛í̵ͅm̶͚͖̓̃̀͌̏,̷̨̮͎̼͇̆̌ͅ ̸̦̍̇͐͘͠D̴̟͚̼̑̽̾͝ä̸͎̯̻̯̞́̈͑̎̐d̸̺̅̎͂͐͘?̴̣̱̘̻̮̍̊̍̑̃"̵̧̱̮̪̱̝̍̿̾͂̔͘~~

He shakes his head and smiles at her.

*just be careful and everything will be fine.

"I... try to be."

He laughs.

*a complete sentence? you’re getting better and better, 'liza.

"I..."

She sighs.

~~"̵̧̞̗̮̝̣̓Ĭ̶̧̥̝̕t̴̛̞̰̼̘͓̕͝’̸͎̫͓͓͂̆̋s̶̨̼͍̞̮̏̀̉ͅ ̶̜̈́s̸̨̢̭̬̪̟̾́͗̚ǫ̷̝̔͌ ̵̖̊̉c̶̜̜͇o̷̡̩̠͂͊̓̅͝͝m̵̫̜̼͖̝͇̈̓̒̽p̵̻̝̃̌̌̐̏̊l̴͙͔̤͓͈̓́͝i̴̱̲̐̾̽͠͝c̵̛̦̟̹̩̯͑͠ḁ̴̤͑͛͋̓t̴̛͕̟̹͗̄̂e̶̙̩̋d̴̪͖͗̔!̴͍͆ ̵͙̂͆W̶͓͍͗h̵̘̅͛̔y̴̨̥̭̬͔̥̑̓͐ ̸̡̜͚̽̔͌̕ċ̸̪̹̓̋a̵̧͗̇̓͠n̶͍͎͉̾͆͒̚͘̚’̷̧̬̺̑̈t̷̟͓͚̱͛̄͗̚ ̵̧͉̱͓̥̍̈́̓̾è̴̟̬̎̈͘ͅv̵͎̫̹̞͐̒̂̑è̶̡̙̱̯̖̔͑̀̚r̵̢͓͖̜̳̀͐̅̿̕͝ȳ̸̱̇ͅō̴̼̞̗̙͙n̴̬̤̬̝̼̉e̶̲͕̪̲̽̌ ̴̢̡̬͍̞͊̆͋u̸̞͛̏̐͂̚͘ņ̶̈͜d̸͎̤̃͋̑̈́̈́͊e̶̼͓̙̠̜̾́͑̚͠r̴̡̺̭͈̩̊s̵̬̻̩̽͂̌͌̉ṭ̴͓̭̠̗̍̆͠a̶̯̩̓̋n̸̙̜̖͆d̴͈̊̓̆ ̷̢̙̾̎͐̐̊͑m̸̳̻̂̓͐̆̇e̵̥̖̗̺͕͌̀͊̌̚͝,̵̤̙͐ ̵̩̰̟̑̈́̈́͝D̶̨̹͍͇͇̭̈́̓̒̐̈́a̴̳͕͎̎̌̍d̶̗͖̞̃̃̈́͌͠?̵͍̺̫̀̃̀!̶̢͉͔̫̈́͊̾̃ ̴̫̝̬͊̄I̵̩̣̦̩͂͛̕t̸͈͍̃̌̍̂’̶̲̮s̷̨̠͒̃͛̔͑ ̸̢̱̲̪̱̲̽̃͋̉́ŭ̸̧̢̺̭͐̏͑n̷̨͉̱͔̺̯͐f̸͉͈͍̱͋͑ḁ̸̧͈̮̾̅ỉ̶̻͋͒̂̏͘r̷͎̹͇̳̜̥̚ ̴͉͓̻̣̇͗͐̆͝t̷͔̝̥̩͆̎͊h̴̫̮̯̟͇̟͆̂́̒͛a̶͔̻̙͍̞̤͛̉t̶̡͍̦ ̸̜͎͇͍̫̓̄͝Ḭ̵̛̪̹̥̤̔̉̃̕’̸̹͚͌́̉̚m̷͓̼̤̬̽ ̴̺̖͋̕t̷̹̣̯̑͂̄̕͝͝h̸̨̥̠̩͗̉ę̶͆ͅ ̷̨͈̺̲̘̽̐ͅo̵̦̩̙̲̞̘̒n̶͉̪͠e̴̜̰̊ ̸̛̻̞̫̆́̈́͆͑w̸̺͕̪̔̔͛͑̚̚h̶͍̎̊͗̃ȯ̷̥͒͑ ̷͔͋̌́̊h̴͈̙̍̋͠a̶̻̦̾̂̎s̶͔͉̱̰̊̉ ̸͓̝͍̭͆t̵̬̱̤͚͓͆̄o̶̢̗͙̼͈̙͋̑̅̎͘ ̴̡̩̲̩͙͈̽̀l̸̺̑̃͑͘̕e̴̖̣̞̽ȃ̷̖͇̼̭͖r̷̺̹͕͙̹͇̈́̉̅̇͝n̸̤̤̮̦̿ ̴̪̤̑͌t̵̨̩̳͊o̷̧̞͑͆ ̷̼́̑̅̑͗͗s̴̢̰̟͆͗̾̔͘ṕ̵̧e̴̳͎͍̪̐͋̽̈́͜ả̵̙̙̳͕̾͐͘͠͝k̶̪̦͍͕̊̿͜ ̷͎̙̱͕̔̎"̷̧̨͈͉̪͙͋͋n̵̰͎̽̇̂́o̸̲͕̾̈́́̑̈́̚r̷̙͙̰͒̂̏̋̚m̷̺̟̦̃̈́̔̋ͅa̵͓̋͝l̴̠͓͚͌͘l̵̨̗͎̜͂y̸̧̬̩̍"̵̛̜͙̘̹̖͂̀̽̚!̸̤̇̃̓͐"̷̛̱̉͒͑̕~~

*it’s more complicated than you think, 'liza.

She sighs.

*as a skeleton, we are sensitive to certain things that others cannot perceive. your brother will not feel it for example.

He gently places the newborn in the sheets that form a makeshift bed.

*you can feel that in my voice there is a certain intonation or that in your uncle’s there is a different one. this is not the case of other monsters, they cannot feel these different accents, timbres and vibrations. however...

He closes his eye sockets.

*ciphers, like you, are skeletons with particular fonts, the intonation and manner of pronouncing words are so particular that it can be heard by others but it's completely incomprehensible.

Aliza looks at her younger brother sleeping quietly.

*papyrus and i wouldn’t understand you if we hadn’t found out and learn. that’s why to communicate with others, you can’t force everyone to understand you, but you have to communicate with others. so it’s up to you to make the effort.

She groans.

"Dad... you didn’t... have to..."

*nah... my font is pretty understandable to others, like papyrus.

She pouts.

*don’t worry. a cipher may be more complicated, but it’s often said to be a clue to intelligence.

~~"̸̨̢͚̤̇͑̈́̄́̚Ḧ̷̜̺̝́̈́͒ȍ̷̢͇̫̭̃̕w̸̟̻̦̗̐͋͂ ̷̨̟͝d̷̗͍͙̰͋̃̍͘͠ͅo̶̹͆͆̉̆̇ ̶̗̫̬̟̠̑y̶͚͎̥͙̯̠̑̑̆̏ö̵̬́̓͗̾̎̎û̵̙̲̬̣̦͒ ̶̛̥̠͂̏͝͝k̸̙̊͂n̴̨̢̛͉̟̑̓̆͊̒ó̴͙̭̙́̅̔̕͘w̸̛̼̺͓̄̓ ̵̧͔̤̙̒̉̃̆̚t̷͕͛͛̒͋̇ḣ̷̨̝̭͗̏͗͘a̴̬̟̼̝͒̾̂̌͋͜ţ̶͚̙͔̾̽?̶̨̘̕"̵̼̄͐~~

He opens his eye sockets.

*well... my father was a cipher. he taught me his font as well as papyrus, it’s... pretty handy when you just want to talk to each other without anyone understanding you.

~~"̴͇̮̈́Y̵̖̯̲͊͗ỏ̵̧͔̱͙̾͝u̴̜̗̜̬͈̽̂̅̽̆͝ͅr̶̠͖͒̉͠ ̵̥̪͈͆D̷̥̥͕̂͐̔a̵̖͍̰͕̗͗d̸̩̹̭̬͔̍͐,̸̦̗̌ ̷̙͔̹̜̫̓̐̓͘ï̵̡̧̘̜̣̈̆s̶̱̻̄̽̈́͝n̷̮͒̓͐͘’̴͔̻̔͑̑́t̸͙̮͕̖̩̆͛́̆̈́̚ͅ ̴̡̻̓̋̄́̿i̴̫͆͌̕ţ̶̰̙̮͔̄͝͝ͅ?̷̨̼̺̲̈́͊̽͝"̸͚̅̈́̍̎͜͝~~

*hm, hm.

She’s looking at her brother.

~~"̵̥̳̦͓̮̼̅̿̃͒̀.̴̨͓̈.̸̼̜̦͗̈͑̿̍.̴̺͖̥͈̤̔͜ ̸̥̹̺̫̗̎̌̐̒Ä̶̰̭̜́͊͋͛͜n̶̲̼̳̯̫̋d̴̼̰͓͈̍̃.̸̛̩̰̳̱̅͗̋͐.̷̡̮̜̺͎̒͜.̴̢̡̘̹̙̲͛͊"̷̜̬̍̎̚͜~~

*his name is segoe. he has a font like us, and... he’s quite particular.

He summons his soul.

A yellow soul upside down.

*he has a monster-human soul.

"Oh!"

He gently puts it back into the baby’s body.

*he’ll grow slower than you, liza.

~~"̵̪͈̮̩̱̠̈́̑̌̚͝W̶̛̛̩̼̍ḧ̸̡̧̡̢̤̐͐͌à̸͔͓̳͚̊̇̀̐̚t̶̢̟̬̒͊̚?̷̮̓̍̕ ̷͇̙͇̙̟̓̓͘ͅW̴̜̌̒̒͋͐̕h̸̤͈̓ͅy̵̩̣͂͋?̶͖̬̰͇͠"̷̘̪̲̟̌͆͗̕~~

*because he still has a human body. And if we’re going to compare you to a human child... you’re getting closer to a four-year-old human child.

Aliza gets closer to Segoe.

"Segoe... little brother?"

*hm, hm.

He agrees.

"̷̦̫̣̚ ~~Ǐ̸͎̩̫͜’̴̖͎̞̘͌̌m̸̨͓̳̗͇͑̽ ̷̛̝̭̱̿͝g̴̩̜o̴̗̔̑̽̂n̸͍͎̞̓͘n̷̢̥̖̈́̅̋͠a̸̮͈̫̻̎̎̄̾̕ͅ ̷̠͌̊̽͗͛b̴̗̙͙̏͐̾͘ę̴̢̛̥̯̘͊̎̈́̈́̕ ̸̩͇̼̉ť̸̼̼͜h̶̤͐̕͠e̸̲̜̭͓̞͈͒͌̏́͗̍ ̷̢͖̠̝̬̾̕b̴͚͆͗̚̚̕e̶̢͉̭̫̲͊̿s̶̩̱̝͗͒t̵̢̻̽͐͒͘͠ ̸̩̜̯̽͌͗b̵̘͙̞̗͉̙̓̑̅i̶̲͔̮͙̊̃͝ͅg̵̫̣̼̟̹ ̷̝͙̺͒̇s̵̝̺͔̟͓̐̃͒̒̕į̵̨͖̱̈́̑͋ş̶̧̘̠̬̖̋̊ť̶̯̗̱̘̲̗̓̓̆̔̅ë̸͕́̇̉r̴̨̺̥͎̈́̕!̴̘̝̥̤̽͘̕͠"̴̢̬̳̳̜͛̽͛̍̉~~

*i’m sure you will.

_______________

He's 2 centuries and 47 years old. Segoe is 5 years old.

"Dad?"

He looks at Segoe coming closer to him slowly.

*segoe. aliza.

Aliza stands behind her younger brother, rather timidly.

"Can we ask you a question, Father?"

Sans sighs at his son’s dialect but doesn't comment.

*of course.

"Dad, uh... is that..."

"Do we have a mother, Father?"

They flinch when the lights of Sans disappear.

"Sorry, Father! I... We..."

*where... did you get this idea?

"The other children have a Mom but... we..."

Aliza sighs.

"Dad?"

He closes his eye sockets.

*...welp.

He opens them up.

The kids relax when they see the two lights that are looking at them seriously.

*aliza... segoe... well... you are different.

"What do you mean?"

*you have no mother. you were born just as i was born and papyrus was born. artificially.

"Arti...fi..."

*not like everyone else, aliza.

"But..."

*this may be a long story.

"I love stories!"

Sans smiles.

*well...

He waves at them to come closer.

*i’m a boss monster. i can’t grow old if i don’t have kids.

"But you have us?"

*indeed, i began to age a short time ago.

"You don’t look like it."

*oh, i’m still a monster, 'liza. it will probably take several centuries before i feel myself dying.

He sighs.

*anyway, before i didn’t age. and... immortality was more a plague. so i created you, aliza.

"Oh. But then..."

*nah... no mother, sorry.

"..."

"Me neither?"

*you're different, segoe.

"What do you mean?"

*...how can a human be born when i am a skeleton?

"I don't know."

"Segoe has a mother? Why..."

*it wasn’t... well...

He looks at Segoe.

*i was in love with a woman before.

"Really?"

He nods.

*she... died a long time ago.

"Was she beautiful?"

*magnificent.

"Is she Mother?"

*...sort of.

"But she died, how..."

*well... i have a part of her, kinda, and... in anger... a part of her went into you, segoe. biologically, you have a mother and a father, unlike aliza.

"Oh."

*but it doesn’t matter.

He sighs.

*you are both my children, and no matter how you are born, i still love you as much.

"What was her name?"

*frisk.

"... The Savior?"

*heh. yup.

"Wow!"

~~"̶̨̠̖̯̪͖̓̈D̶̗͇̽͠ȧ̸̰̯̝̩d̸̨̨̼̥̈́͑̾̍͌͑.̸͚̝̼͚̙̓͊͂̐͝"̴͙͎̞̈́̋͋̾̽̉̕~~

"Hey! Aliza! Don’t talk like that! It’s unfair, I can’t understand you!"

*hm?

~~"̴̡̬͈̐.̶̼̾̐̆͐͑̆͐.̴͔̞͋̌̑̿̈.̴͈̠̝̟͙͎̀̉̆̎̍̎͌͂ ̸̝̻̦͇̠̙͋͋͋͝W̸̲̾ḧ̶̯́̔y̵̪̠͍̥͎̒.̵̪̞̺͎͙̱̿̊̅͠.̸̣̩̯̅.̸̺͇͈͕̩̯͓̩͌ ̸̡̔̕s̷̪̠̜͖̥̄̔̎̾̀͒h̸͓̗̥̻̳̋̃̑͜͝e̷̫̜̠͈͕̓͐̈͗̏̋̿͝’̵̯͈̟̬͒͐̈́s̵̩̺̜͝ ̵̛̛͓̬͍̀̽͒͘͠d̴͓̭̝̠̼̤̋̒̉̐ḛ̶͚̆͐ā̴̯̤̤̇͛d̸̯̦̗̯̲̽͋̊̎̅̓̈͝?̴̠̥̺̎ ̴̣̃͗W̴͇̬̻̲͍͎̽̈́̔̏̔͜h̶̢̠̺͉̤̖̩̉͐͂̊͆̕͜ȳ̶̝̃ ̸̯͎̲̤͊ȃ̸̝̤͙̤͔̦̲̪͋̓̃r̶̡̬̈́͆͐́́̈́̚e̸̊̕͜͝n̴̽̔͗̏͜’̶̩̺͈̦͗ͅt̷̨̟̮̟͗̊͒̊͒͘͘͠ ̵͚̏̎̔y̸̫̹̫͇͎̖o̷̯͎̬͗̆̒̋̚͝͝ú̷̧͉̻̗͂̑ ̶͎̪̺̼̜͇̊̊̊̚͘͜͝ẇ̶̝͉͚̗̗͚̜͒͐̓͒̐̓i̴͉͙̺͓̦̔͗̋̈́̈́̃̏ṯ̷̝͓̤̩̑͛̄͊̍̊̆͐h̸̢̨̗̤̮͔͎̅͌̅̾̃̄̋ ̸͈͇̭̹͂̍̒h̵̲̙̖̿̈́ë̷̘̪́̍̄ŗ̶̢̱̯̮̈́?̸͈͖̼̹̽̆̔̍̽̓͘"̸͔͍͇̥͛̔̅͝~~

*...because she was human.

"Are you talking about Mother?"

Aliza understands what he’s talking about.

She looks at Segoe, worried.

*'liza. no.

"But..."

*i know what you’re thinking, but don’t think like me. just enjoy.

Aliza closes her eye sockets.

"... All right."

"What are you talking about?"

"A prank, Segoe. And since you’re the victim, you can’t know!"

"What?! I don’t want to be the target again! It’s always me!"

Sans looks sadly at Segoe.

_yeah, you’ll probably see him die._

_...me too._

_______________

He is 2 centuries and 57 years old. Segoe is 15 years old.

"Father?"

He sighs. He’s in his own lab. He writes his last notes before he looks at the door.

*come in, segoe.

The young man enters the messy room.

"You should tidy up more often."

*yup.

"But you won’t, will you?"

*yup.

Sans looks at his notes again.

He’s mumbling something.

But Segoe doesn’t understand it.

"Are you busy right now?"

*a little. you need me?

"Uh... I just have a few questions."

Sans take one solution in one tube and pouring it inside another which contains another substance.

He doesn’t look at him and keeps mumbling.

A pencil wrote in an incomprehensible language.

*tell me.

"Uh... how did you know when you were in love with Mother?"

Sans stops, like petrified.

He gently laid down the utensils he was holding.

He puts the mask on the table, and the pencil laid down.

He looks at his son.

*what... leads to this question?

"Nothing! I’m just... curious."

Sans long stares his son.

He sighs.

*you’re in love, aren’t you?

"What?! No! Where... Of course not!"

A blush appeared on his cheeks.

*segoe.

"Father! I find it very inapropirate to make a joke with such a bad taste..."

*you can’t hide it from me, segoe.

"I’m not hiding anything."

*okay, okay.

Sans inhales.

*you’re obviously not in love and not blushin' and not thinking 'bout that person, huh?

"Wh... Father!"

He’s smiling, gently.

*so... who are they?

"... He... well..."

He sighs.

"I’m not in love anyway, so... there’s no one."

*yeah. suuuurre.

"Father!"

He laughs.

*segoe. you're bad at lyin'.

"...You didn’t answer my question."

He looks the other way.

*...welp.

Sans takes off his blouse.

He heads to a shelf where a box is placed delicately.

He opens it up.

A sweater, folded carefully, with some ashes is inside.

"What is this?"

*it was your mother’s.

He takes it out slowly. Segoe notices his father’s emotions.

Nostalgia, sadness.

*frisk.

It seems rather small.

*she... wore this when we met.

"Oh."

*...i fell in love... or rather i realized i was when i got out of the underground.

He closes his eye sockets.

*she... well... she was very special... to me.

"... do you think... she would have loved me?"

Sans looks at him, Segoe is almost surprised at the affection his father gives him.

*she would have loved you, segoe. you and aliza.

"... Father..."

*that day... i realized that she was different from everyone else. that there was something special.

He smliles.

*and this feeling, these emotions have only grown as the years go by.

"... what happened?"

*...she was human... and i... she... we were complicated.

He sighs.

*we loved each other. we knew it. but we had never done anything.

"..."

*and...when i decided to kiss her for the first time...

He stays silent.

"... Father?"

*heh... well... that’s what she became after that.

He's shaking.

*a sweater covered in ashes.

"... I'm...sorry."

Sans doesn't say a word.

*...

"... I will... leave you alone..."

*you know, segoe, frisk... wanted...to have children with me, like me.

"..."

Sans smiles.

*you are the dream of both of us, segoe. don’t forget it. it doesn’t matter if your mother isn’t there. she would love you, and i love you so much.

He rests the sweater carefully and closes the box.

He sighs and heads for Segoe.

*we... love you...very much, segoe.

He hugs him.

"... Father..."

They stay silent like that.

*...don’t make the same mistake i did, okay? whoever they are... don’t just stand there and stare into space, say what you have to say. 

_like i should have done._

_______________

He's 2 centuries and 62 years old. Segoe is 20 years old.

"Uhm... sir?"

Sans sighs.

*sans.

"... Uh..."

*my name is sans, kid.

"... Well uh... sans."

*cool.

Sans continues to make his morning coffee, a bottle of ketchup nearby.

"... uh... I... am not bothering you?"

*nah.

"....Cool."

But the young man doesn't move.

Sans takes a cup of coffee and pour a good dose of ketchup.

*coffee?

He makes grimaces at Sans’s mix.

"Uhh... No... Thanks."

*your bad.

He takes a deep breath.

"Can...I... ask you a question?"

*yeah.

"... Uh... Oh, uh..."

Courage seems to disappear from his eyes.

Sans says nothing and keeps staring.

"... You... you... are not...against..."

*nope.

"... Oh. Cool."

*any other questions?

"... Am I really not..."

*buddy. do you have a reason to give me to get you out of my house?

The young man looks at him.

"No sir!"

*sans.

"No Sans!"

*good.

He takes a sip of his coffee.

"Uhm... I.... wouldn’t... hurt your son, sir, I would..."

Sans signs him to stop.

*i don’t want to know what’s going on in the bedroom, kid. your sex life is only yours.

The young man blushes.

"This is not...!"

*nah. not one more word. i don’t think segoe will appreciate it.

He goes into the living room.

"Dad. You’re the worst."

*i can’t contain myself, sorry.

Aliza rolls her eyes.

"The poor man is shaking."

*is it fear or embarrassment?

"The two of them."

*even better.

"Oh my God, Dad..."

He laughs.

*come on, go play the big sister and comfort your brother’s boyfriend.

"Yeah, that’s right. Go convince him that your dad just has a bad sense of humor and enjoys seeing him terrified."

*the dad in question is outraged.

"Good to hear."

_______________

He's 2 centuries and 65 years old. Segoe is 23 years old.

"I’m gonna kill him."

*no.

"I’m gonna do it."

*aliza.

"Did you see how Segoe is, Dad?"

"VIOLENCE SOLVES NOTHING, ALIZA."

"I don’t give a shit..."

*aliza. i got this.

Sans sighs.

*damn it.

He teleports.

He slowly knocks on the door.

"... Who’s there?"

*daddy.

He has no answer after long seconds, the door doesn’t open.

".... Daddy who?"

*daddy-a feel better?

"... Father..."

Segoe opens the door slowly.

"... You shouldn’t..."

*of course, i should.

He’s slowly getting into his room.

"I can handle this on my own, you don’t have..."

*you don’t bother me.

Segoe is looking down.

Sans notices the unusual mess in his room.

"... Father."

*yeah?

"... when you found out that Mother was in love... with someone else... how did you react?"

Sans gets tense.

He stares at a picture where Segoe smiles with another man on camera.

*do he?

Segoe looked down and didn't respond. Sans doesn't insist.

*...well...

He smiles bitterly as the memory returns.

*i smiled. i encouraged her.

"... Why?"

*who am i to stop love? she... had the right to be happy, i couldn’t... impose anything on her.

"... But..."

*...

"... But you loved her."

*indeed.

"... Were you really happy for her?"

*...nah.

He closes his eye sockets.

*i felt betrayed and sad. my soul seemed torn in half. i wanted to scream and scream with rage. it was unfair.

"..."

*but i had to learn...despite me, to endure all what life threw at me.

He looks at his son more attentively. He seems devastated.

"... Does that mean..."

*it’s normal to feel that way, segoe. "why not me? i loved her. i just wanted to be with that person. it’s unfair. why him and not me? what do i do wrong...?"

"..."

*i thought the same thing, believe me. i mean, she and i were a much more complicated case…

"Father..."

*but don’t think you’ll never be happy again, segoe.

"...You never fell in love again."

*...no. but i already told you not to use me as an example.

"... Are you happy?"

Sans smiles, an honest and radiant smile.

*yes, segoe.

"...That’s not fair."

*yes, it's not. but life is completely unfair, unequal, ruthless and horrible. yet we continue to live. and the only thing we can do is make it bearable.

Segoe closes his eyes and thinks, silently.

He looks at his father again.

"...She... What would have said Mother... at such a time?"

*...

Sans doesn't say anything for several seconds, lost in his thoughts.

Then finally, he said a few words.

*stay determined.

_______________

He's 2 centuries and 69 years old. Segoe is 27 years old.

*uh?

"I know it sounds surprising, Dad, but..."

Aliza seems a little nervous.

"... I just want... is... that... is that normal?"

*...pfff...

He giggles when he looks at her, she gets upset when he laughs.

"Hey!"

*seriously, it’s not a problem, 'liza.

"... really?"

*hm, hm.

He closes his eye sockets.

*actually, i thought i was the same before.

"Really?"

*yup. being asexual isn't a problem, 'liza. that’s what you feel the most important, 'k?

"... But... you were in love with Mom."

*this didn't mean that i was interested in the sexual act.

He sighs.

*i guess i’m complicated. sure, i wanted a...relationship with her, kisses attracted me and i wouldn’t say no to children, but the sex act seemed... welp. ya know. gross.

"Oh."

*it’s not a disease or anything, okay? you’re asexual? cool. you live, breathe, laugh, and still feel emotions. you’re fine, aliza, okay?

"... This is... normal."

*yup.

"... And... Segoe?"

*that’s his problem. he’s what he wants to be.

"..."

*and if he doesn’t want to put on a label? that’s fine too.

She closes her eye sockets.

*honestly, you put pressure on ridiculous things sometimes.

"I..."

*but that’s okay, i understand. you’re asking a lot of questions. you’re hesitating a lot. but know, aliza, that i would still be here, okay? you’re not a- **bone**.

"... this one was horrible."

*aww... you find it not so **humerus**?

"I’m leaving."

_______________

He's 2 centuries and 72 years old. Segoe is 30 years old.

"... I think it’s weird."

*oh?

She looks from afar at her brother who talks with guests.

His husband stands by his side.

"Yeah. I mean... they were already together. Why do you have to get married?"

*some need some kind of eternal promise. it’s kind of a contract. that you’re really going to stay with that person forever.

"Oh. You must hate it, then, right? I mean, it’s a promise."

*...

"... Anyway, whether you hate it or not, you would have done it for Mom, right?"

"ALIZA."

"Sorry, Papyrus, sorry."

*...maybe.

"...Uh? What do you mean?"

*...i only had one kiss from your mother, aliza.

He closes his eye sockets.

*boy, this isn't the mood to think of such things.

Sans shakes his head, an amused smile returns on his face.

*why are you and segoe so curious?

"... I..."

Aliza doesn't look at him.

"... Personally, I would just like to know better the woman... you loved. The one... who could have been my mother."

*...

"FRISK WAS AN EXCEPTIONAL ONE."

Papyrus is watching Segoe looking at his father with concern.

"SHE WAS MORE THAN A HUMAN. SHE WAS THE SAVIOR TO THE ENTIRE MONSTER RACE. SHE SET US FREE."

"That’s what we say in history books."

"BUT FRISK WAS QUITE SHY IN EVERYDAY LIFE. SHE HESITATED ABOUT MANY THINGS. BEFORE SHE MET HER HUSBAND, SHE AND SANS... WERE VERY CLOSE. SANS, IN THIS TIME, HAD MANY NIGHTMARES."

Sans says nothing and starts to move forward.

"Really?"

"INDEED! FRISK TOO. THEY OFTEN TALKED ABOUT A FLOWER...? IT IS QUITE STRANGE, HOWEVER."

Papyrus shakes his head.

"AT THESE TIMES, FRISK OFTEN CAME HOME. SANS AND FRISK SPOKE. THEY HAD A SPECIAL... CONNECTION. EVERYONE EXPECTED THAT ONE DAY SANS AND FRISK WOULD END UP TOGETHER, BUT, THEY COULD TALK A LOT, THEIR MUTUAL ROMANTIC FEELINGS WERE NEVER THE SUBJECT THEY WERE DISCUSSING."

Sans comes to greet Segoe’s husband who smiles nervously at the skeleton.

"AND FRISK MET CHRISTIAN. SHE LOVED HIM. BUT NEVER... I THINK SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD A RELATIONSHIP LIKE SHE HAD WITH SANS."

"..."

"THEY WERE SO CLOSE, AS IF THEIR SECRETS WERE ONE."

"... Father..."

"SANS SUFFERED FROM THEIR RELATIONSHIP. HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING AND HE ALWAYS REJECTED FRISK WHEN SHE WAS WITH CHRISTIAN. HE WAS SURE SHE WOULD BE HAPPY WITH HIM. THEN HE IGNORED HIS OWN FEELINGS."

Papyrus sighs.

"WITH TIME, A DISTANCE, A TENSION WAS BORN BETWEEN THEM. NEVER... THEY COULD HAVE GONE BACK AS BEFORE. SO EVEN WHEN CHRISTIAN DIED, SANS NEVER DID ANYTHING. HE DID WHAT HE DOES BEST, NOTHING."

"But Dad says he kissed her."

"YES. SOMETIME BEFORE HER DEATH, HE ALLOWED HIMSELF TO FINALLY LISTEN TO HIS FEELINGS BUT..."

"Mom is dead."

"YES."

"No wonder he never fell in love again."

"DON’T WORRY, DEAR NIECE! SANS IS VERY HAPPY WITH YOU. YOU AND SEGOE ARE HIS REBIRTH."

"... But what will happen if... this rebirth dies?"

"... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEGOE?"

"Yeah."

Papyrus grimaces when he hears a pun from Sans. Segoe rolls his eyes but smiles.

"... I... DON’T KNOW HOW HE WILL LIVE IT. HOW YOU WILL LIVE IT. BUT LOSING A CHILD IS HARD. VERY HARD."

"Were you ever Dad?"

"OH! YEAH! WITH A HUMAN! CHARA. SHE WAS... YOUR... SHE WAS THE DAUGHTER OF FRISK."

"... I have a cousin?"

"YEAH."

"Why don’t I..."

"HE'S DEAD."

"... Papyrus..."

"I’M OKAY, ALIZA! REALLY. I’M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU AND SANS. I MOURN FOR MY WIFE AND MY CHILD A LONG TIME AGO NOW, IT’S FINE."

"If... you say so."

Aliza sighs a lot.

_It makes me wonder if there’s a curse on us._

_My uncle, my father..._

_Will I suffer too?_

_______________

He's 2 centuries and 92 years old. Segoe is 50 years old.

Aliza quietly enters her father’s lab. She takes a box and opens it slowly.

She’s not touching the sweater.

"Hey mom."

She’s looking at some ashes that are still on it.

"... Are you happy where you are? Dad... he’s okay. He... lives with us. But you see him, right?"

Aliza sighs.

"To be more correct, you aren't actually my mother. Segoe is biologically your son, but me? Nothing. I have nothing... of you."

She closes her eye sockets.

"But I can’t help but feel a connection."

"..."

"Hey. In a few days, it will be your death birthday. Dad doesn’t tell us, but that day... he’s very nostalgic. Papyrus too."

"..."

"Hey, could you help Dad, please? I’ll do my best, I’ll stay by his side. But... Segoe... he’s gonna die, faster than us."

"..."

"... Could you prolong his life? Or is that too much to ask?"

"..."

"Nah. That’s a ridiculous request."

"..."

"Uh... you know what? I’m gonna ask you something simpler, okay? You can do that for me? Or for Dad, right?"

"..."

"... Please make us strong. Because I think... I’m not ready to see my brother die. And neither is Dad."

"..."

Aliza sighs and opens her eye sockets.

A star appeared in front of her.

"What is..."

She does nothing and keeps staring at the star that keeps shining.

"... Mom... is that you?"

No reply.

Aliza touches the star.

**_Find the strength to face the death of your brother filled you with determination._ **

The star disappears.

**_Stay determined, my child. I would always be with you. At every step._ **

Aliza trembles when she sees the words disappear.

"...Mom?"

_______________

"Dad! Dad!"

Sans growls, he opens an eye socket, disturbed by the sudden noise that Aliza makes.

*what?

"It’s Mom!"

Sans sighs.

He sits quietly on the couch.

*aliza, your mother...is...

"Yes! She... showed me this star... and... she wrote words."

*...where?

"... In... the air...? I... don’t know."

*...aliza.

"Dad! Really! She wrote to me! She told me to remain determined and that she will always be there by my side...

Sans says nothing and closes his eye sockets.

"That’s true, Dad!"

*...

Aliza steps back in shock.

...Her father never did that.

Yet here she is in an encounter. Both have lost all their colors, both their souls are exposed.

"...Dad?"

*read aloud what is written, aliza.

She lowers her eyes.

In a small box, words are written.

**_Your father is waiting._ **

4 buttons are below.

**_FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY_ **

*selects act, aliza.

**_ACT Check_ **

**_Sans_ **

**_1HP 1DF_ **

**_Your father._ **

"...There’s nothing special, Dad."

**_Sans will never attack you. Don’t be scared._ **

"Oh!"

*liza?

"...She tells me not to be afraid and that you will never attack me."

*...continue.

**_ACT_ **

**_Check Talk_ **

**_Joke Flirt_ **

_Flirting? With my own father?_

**_ACT Flirt._ **

"What?! Wait, I never..."

**_I tell him, he will be the best bonefriend. Sans is blushing._ **

Sans waits in silence, in fact, a slight bluish glow covers his cheekbones.

**_I tell him that I’m sorry. I’m here._ **

*...frisk.

**_I tell him to be happy. To stay determined._ **

His father cries. He doesn't hide his tears, too affected by his emotions.

"... Mom..."

*...how?

**_...Sans is confused by my presence._ **

"... She’s really here, Dad. I don’t know how but..."

*frisk.

His father doesn’t seem to listen to her.

**_Sans ACT Talk_ **

*frisk, how... why...

**_... You’re confused by the presence of your mother._ **

*frisk, please... just explain it...

**_You can’t answer._ **

*frisk!

"Mom...?"

**_MERCY Spare._ **

**_Sans ACT Insist_ **

*no. i... will not let you leave like this.

**_MERCY Spare._ **

*frisk.

**_MERCY Spare._ **

*answer me! why.... why now? how many times...?

**_MERCY Spare._ **

*frisk!

**_MERCY_ **

**_... I’m sorry._ **

**_Flee._ **

_______________

It’s 3 centuries old. Segoe is 58 years old.

Frisk never said anything again.

No matter how many times Sans insists, her words never appeared again, the words during the encounter remained neutral and empty of emotions.

In the end, he gave up.

_______________

He's 3 centuries and 23 years old. Segoe is 81 years old.

"Dad?"

Her father slowly drops the phone off.

*...aliza. in...3 days we will go to japan, okay?

"... Why?"

*...i will also warn papyrus.

"... Dad, for the..."

*alphys... is gone.

"... your former colleague?"

He nods, slowly.

*we... are... were no longer very close but... she is... was...

He sighs.

*we worked on joint projects that eventually... separated us.

"... Was her someone... close?"

*...yeah. she was someone... who was also aware of someone who disappeared.

_______________

Undyne is standing in front of them.

She didn’t say anything all through the party.

Everyone around her dances on openings of anime. Alphys' favorites.

But she doesn’t do anything.

*hey... uh... undyne.

"HELLO UNDYNE! I’M GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"... Hey."

Aliza is slowly approaching.

"... Uh... hey. I’m... we don’t know each other but... uh... sorry."

She swears quickly in her font, Sans reprimand her in return.

"... Your child, Sans?"

*yeah. i wanted it and... i wasn’t patient enough to wait for the right person.

"..."

*uh... i’m surprised you’re staying in your corner.

"INDEED! YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST PERSON TO BE IN THE CROWD."

"...How did you feel when you lost Chara, Papyrus?"

The skeleton stays silent and he doesn't look at them.

"And you, Sans? What did you feel the day Frisk died, hm?"

She seems very upset.

"She could have lived... many more centuries but..."

*...what has happened?

"... Soul Disease."

*oh.

"Incurable. She... promised me the day before... that we will watch the rest of the episodes, she promised me..."

*...

"She... I know I should party and celebrate all the happy moments I’ve had with her, but I can’t help being... being..."

*betrayed. sad. and wanting to destroy everything because you feel powerless.

Aliza sighs.

*these feelings... are familiar.

"... I'm so sorry."

*don’t be. but don’t think that way either.

"YOU MUST THINK OF EVERYTHING SHE HAS ACCOMPLISHED. OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED TOGETHER! SEE HER SMILE! HER LOOK!"

*she wasn’t doing very well before, undyne. but... let’s just say you... brought her **back to life**?

"That joke was in bad taste, Dad."

*sorry.

"IMAGINE HER WAITING FOR YOU ON THE TRACK, ON THE STAGE, WATCHING YOU TIMIDLY. SHE IS WAITING FOR YOU UNDYNE! JOIN HER!"

*yup. doesn’t let her stay here alone. she deserves the best, right? so do the best for her.

Undyne closes her eyes.

"You say that, but you never do anything."

*well, do as i say, not as i do.

Undyne rolls her eyes.

She goes to the microphone and screams or sings screaming? the lyrics of the opening they can hear.

"... She is..."

*undyne.

"... I suppose so."

Aliza is smiling.

"It’s a little festive for a funeral, isn’t it?"

*it’s a monster funeral.

"... Oh."

*personally, for my funeral, i want papyrus to pun without stopping.

"ONLY IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS, BROTHER."

*what? you wouldn’t do that for me? your brother?

"I WOULD DO A LOT OF THINGS BUT NEVER THAT!"

*i'm offended.

Aliza rolls her eye sockets at the discussion between her father and her uncle.

_but how will segoe’s funeral be?_

_______________

He's 3 centuries and 36 years old. Segoe is 94 years old.

Aliza woke up with a star next to her.

She puts her hand on it without thinking.

**_Meet again your mother filled you with determination._ **

She jumps when she sees the words.

"Mom..."

**_... Go see your brother._ **

She doesn't say anything.

Other words appear.

**_Don’t inform Sans._ **

And surprisingly, the urge to warn her father disappears.

She inhales.

"Segoe, huh, uh..."

She exhales.

"Welp."

_______________

"Segoe..."

The old man raises his eyes. His eyes are always sharp, a light blue that hasn't changed.

"... Aliza... it’s been a long time. 2 months, right?"

"Yeah... Dad... will probably come by."

"I don’t doubt it. Father comes to see me much more regularly than you."

"I’m sorry."

"No, you have a life, an important job, Aliza. I don’t blame you."

Segoe sighs and puts his book on a small table.

"So? Why do you come to see me?"

"... Just... check-in."

"Oh! I’m good. How are you? And Father?"

"Dad... he's fine. He’s been spending a lot of time in his lab lately."

"You never left the family home. The idea never crossed your mind?"

"No. I... feel good at home. And I honestly think Dad doesn’t want me to leave."

"Father won’t let us go."

Segoe looks with sadness at the photo placed on different dressers.

"How old are you, Aliza?"

"Soon 1 century."

"Ah."

He chuckles.

"I couldn’t live very long, honestly."

He closes his eyes.

"Unlike you. And Father."

"... Yeah."

"...Do you think I would be with Mother?"

"... Mother?"

"In heaven."

"... I hope."

"... She must be so beautiful... Father describes her as an angel."

"Love makes you blind sometimes, Segoe."

"Heh. You’re not wrong."

He sighs.

His soul appears in front of him. All the colors disappear.

"Huh? An encounter...? Aliza?"

He raises his eyes, she also seems surprised.

**_ACT Talk_ **

**_My son._ **

"... My..."

**_You are... very old. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you earlier._ **

"Who are you..."

**_I’m your mother. The lover of your father._ **

"... Mother..."

**_I’m... really happy to see you, my son._ **

Aliza remains silent.

**_... I’m... sorry to inform you that... this is your last moments._ **

"What?"

"I see."

"Mom! You didn’t..."

**_That's selfish. But I want to see my son before he dies._ **

"... Mother."

**_Sans and I have... a long story. A tragic one. But you born. You, Segoe, our biological son. My son._ **

"... Mother..."

**_I... was... I... had dreams... before... I think. Of you. Of... a timeline where Sans and me are married and have children. You... Aliza._ **

"... Mom. You..."

**_I really wished that... we were in this timeline... but that didn’t happen._ **

Segoe sighs.

**_But, despite it, you born. You live. You die. I was dead. But you born, still._ **

Aliza looks at words with intensity.

**_What a great determination you have. What a great soul you have, my son._ **

"Thank you, Mother."

**_... I’m...scared... of... what Sans will feel about you. About your death. Don’t leave him, Aliza. Comfort him._ **

"I will."

**_I know. You know. We. Are... One. And aren’t. We... You... Aliza._ **

**_Segoe MERCY Spare._ **

**_Yeah. It’s time. Sleep well, my son._ **

"Segoe?"

The old man slowly closes his eyes.

**_Don’t be scared, my child. It’s okay. It’s life. It’s death._ **

"... No... I’m not... ready to..."

**_You are. I know you are strong._ **

Slowly his heart stops beating, a smile on his lips.

**_Stay determined._ **

_______________

Sans remains silent.

Aliza cries at his side.

He keeps her in his arms as he looks at his son’s grave.

"SANS... ARE YOU..."

Papyrus sighs and looks at Aliza.

"... YOU WERE THERE..."

She nods, slowly.

*...last words?

She could say so many things to him. That she saw her mother again. That she accompanied him during his death.

But...

**_Don’t inform Sans._ **

So she focuses on his last words.

"... Thank you... Mother."

_______________

He’s four centuries old.

Aliza saw her father evolve with the death of his son. He was... very empty at first and regularly called Segoe’s number to get the answering machine. When he heard his voice, he fell in tears every time. Aliza stood beside him every time.

As the months went by, his father started again with these horrible jokes. Step by step, he regained a taste for life, but became very attached to her, as if for fear that she too would leave. Aliza had to reassure him every time she stayed there. But rarely, he let her go and try to be in the same room with her when he could.

Papyrus also supported his father as best he could, most of the time, when they were together, Sans relaxes.

He often repeated a few unknown words.

_RESET_

_LOAD_

_SAVE_

Many lamentations too and very negative thoughts.

But eventually, his father started working on his mad scientist projects in his lab again. He continued his work as an eternal professor of quantum physics at the city’s university. He helped with some space projects and continued to spend time with her and her brother.

Aliza tried repeatedly to contact her mother again.

She never answered.

Sans, on the anniversary of Segoe’s death or Frisk’s death, looks at her with hope.

Every time, he’s disappointed.

_______________

He’s five centuries old.

Sometimes still, Aliza has to take time off from work at the embassy to take care of her father.

He’s still pretty paranoid that she’s gonna leave him, too.

But when she really can’t, she comes home seeing him desperately clinging to his brother, talking in Wingdings. His brother answers him in the same font. It seems to keep him sane enough.

Aliza tried to make him see someone. But he just pranks and jokes them until they give up. Aliza doesn’t know whether she should be exasperated or not, every time he comes back from these sessions, he seems very proud to have tried another bad idea.

Aliza asked him, one day, if he was going to create other children. He refused. "loss hurts too much" as he said. She didn't comment.

_______________

He’s six centuries old.

Sans panicked when he saw some dust when he touched the skull of Papyrus. His brother begins to grow old and he doesn't want to lose him.

Aliza takes on her every time Sans screams at the sight of dust from Papyrus. No one can fight against death.

He always repeats those words.

_RESET_

_LOAD_

_SAVE_

_PLEASE._

She doesn’t really know what he’s waiting for.

After several years, she managed to calm him with her presence. But now, he clings to her desperately during his crises.

*don’t leave me, don’t, don’t...

"I won’t."

*aliza... papyrus...

But as always, she comforts him as best she can.

_______________

He’s seven centuries old.

They learned of Undyne’s death in the middle of the century.

Papyrus went there alone. Sans couldn't face death again.

A star appeared shortly after Papyrus returned home.

But her mother didn’t come back.

Sometimes during occasional crises, Sans beg Frisk to talk.

But all he does is beg in emptiness.

_______________

He’s eight centuries old.

This is hard.

Very hard. Papyrus has more and more dust. Aliza knows that her uncle will soon fall to dust.

His father’s shaking at the thought.

_______________

"... Dad? I’m home!"

She’s slowly dropping her bag.

Then she hears a cry that seems to tear her soul with emotion.

***PAPYRUS!!!**

She never heard her father scream like that.

A red scarf is in the middle of the living room.

Her father sobs and cries, kneeling on the ground.

She walks slowly, wraps her arms around the trembling figure of her father who keeps repeating his brother’s name like a mantra.

For several hours, they remain so. They cry in each other’s arms while the dust of Papyrus remains in his fetish red scarf.

Then when he’s calm, she sighs and says a few words.

"Last words?"

Sans remains silent. He continues to tremble and holds Aliza firmly close to him.

*thank... you... father.

_______________

"...Who was my grandfather?"

Sans dedicates the Papyrus' room for all the objects of his family, he regularly goes in this room.

Frisk’s sweater is there.

*...wd gaster.

"... WD Gaster?"

*yes.

"... Who..."

*he was the former royal scientist of the underground before alphys. he was our father. someone very serious, very focused on their work. many said they were afraid that he would neglect us for his work but... dad... was...

"...You don’t have to tell me."

*he was very busy, but he was always there for us. he always supported us, always helped us. he often said that science was our mother when we asked him the question. silly.

He’s smiling.

But his smile disappears quickly.

*he... had a big experience one day, i was there. alphys too. i don’t remember what it was about, but i remember i woke up and... alphys, papyrus and i... we were the only ones who remembered him. i left the lab after that.

"... I would have liked to meet him."

*...he would have loved you.

Sans sighs.

*...i think i’ll show you the underground one day.

"Oh?"

*many don’t want to go back there anymore, but sometimes i go. kind of melancholy. i had problems there too, but... simpler. easier. no attraction to a human. no children. just a flower playing with time and a woman taking back control...

He sighs.

*i don’t know if we can call it simple after all.

"I’d love to go, Dad."

He turns to her.

*...cool.

Just a word. But she sees the look in these lights: relief.

She smiles at him gently.

"I love you, Dad."

She rarely tells him.

*...i love you too aliza. with all my soul.

_______________

He’s nine centuries old.

Aliza is in the Ruins with her father.

*you see this hole? that’s where your mother came from. she... never told us why she fell, but one day she told me.

"..."

*...i prefer not to say it.

They slowly step forward. She looks away when she sees the layer of dust on his bones.

His father is dying.

He tells her every little fact he knows.

The Gate of the Ruins he was knocking on while telling jokes to an old lady who happened to be the queen.

The bridge where he met his mother on scaring her.

His job as a sentry.

Grillby.

His old house.

Snowdin Town in general.

And then Waterfall.

The Echo Flowers that her mother loved very much. The fake stars of a certain place in Waterfall.

Hotland and its LAB. The true lab behind where he was born like Papyrus. His experiments, his defeats, his successes.

The hotel in Mettaton where he terrorized his mother again. Aliza finds him ridiculous while he laughs at his events.

The CORE, which is still used to feed the various towns around the mountain.

And then...

*last corridor.

Stained glass. Gilded tiles. Some signs have grown, but the room seems in an excellent condition unlike some.

*you know, i used to be the judge of souls. not just a sentry. i was charged with judging every monster, every person who would commit an immoral act.

"... It sounds... important."

*...kinda.

**"Well, well, well, look what we have here."**

Sans quickly turn round to the familiar voice that resounds.

**"Smiley Trashbag and... an another Smiley Trashbag? What the fuc..."**

*language.

Aliza comes forward.

A flower stands in front of them. A sadistic smile on the face.

**"... So? What are you doing here? Finally, you gave up? You understood that life on the surface is useless. There will be a RESET, Frisk will RESET, no matter how long..."**

*frisk is dead.

**"...What!?"**

The flower seems furious.

**"Dead?! How..."**

*like any human. dead.

**"...Who is she?"**

He designates with a vine Aliza.

*my daughter, aliza.

**"...You sound much older than before, you..."**

He notices the dust layer.

**"You are getting old."**

*heh. kinda.

"... Who is it?"

*flowey. don't trust him, in any case or any situation. he lives in the underground.

"Why are you still..."

*he doesn’t want to go out and not face his parents' eyes, but... asriel...

Sans takes a step forward.

*toriel, asgore... they’re dead.

**"... How many time?"**

*several centuries.

"..."

Aliza doesn’t interrupt them.

**"And you, too, will soon die."**

*...yeah.

**"... She doesn’t RESET, eh..."**

*...

**"... Idiot."**

And then he disappears.

"... You know each other..."

*yeah. since... pretty long.

"... and Mom too?"

*yeah. he... caused us a lot of nightmares. to me. and to your mother.

"... I see."

*...flowey... had an experience before. which turned him into this soulless monster. but he still remains the son of asgore and toriel, asriel.

"Asgore... Toriel... that’s the lady you used to tell jokes with, right?"

*...yeah.

"...He... missed a lot by staying here."

*...maybe it’s better.

Then he steps forward.

*aliza.

"... Yes?"

*can you... make me a promise?

"...You hate it."

*yeah.

"... Tell me."

*...when i die. i’d like you to take... the papyrus' scarf and your mother’s sweater in the box. i’d like you to also take the segoe bracelet from the little box. and... my jacket, with my dust.

"..."

*i would like you to leave them here.

"... Why is that?"

*...i don’t know. i just... like this place. it’s like the sun touches this place.

"..."

*even if this isn't the case.

"...It’s a beautiful spot."

*indeed, i would hate to stain it with bad memories.

"... All right, whatever you want, Dad."

*...you know how to make shortcuts, right? i taught you.

"Yes."

*...then you can come. if you wish.

Aliza steps forward and touches the star she sees.

*tell me what you’re reading.

**_"Being in this special place with your father filled you with determination."_ **

*...of course.

**_"These memories... Stay determined, Aliza."_ **

*frisk?!

"Mom..."

*frisk!

"...There is nothing else."

*...frisk...

Sans sighs

*i won’t see her again until the end.

He joins Aliza and reaches out to her.

*come on, there are still a few places left.

_______________

He’s ten centuries old.

She gets a call from her father.

She sighs and leaves the meeting room.

She’s looking out the window. The world has changed a lot over time. Magic is now a special energy that helps society a lot. Human and monster inequalities are practically non-existent and the world is getting better and better.

She’s picking up the phone.

She sees a transport approaching the embassy building.

"Hello?"

*aliza... come, please.

It’s the anniversary of Papyrus' death.

She immediately teleports to her home, hearing the sound of his voice.

"Dad?"

*here.

He grouped the various objects.

*...i made it easy for you.

Her mother’s sweater is on the floor, so is her uncle’s scarf. A little box that contains Segoe’s lucky bracelet is there too.

"..."

*...heh. death... is coming.

Sans sighs.

Aliza is shaking.

*...aliza...

"Dad... Oh god..."

He takes a deep breath.

Then both enter in encounter.

Someone’s standing next to Aliza.

She seems almost transparent.

**_"... Sans..."_ **

She comes forward.

*frisk?

She hugs him and cries.

*...you...

**_"I’m scared. I don’t want... what... will become Aliza without you, huh? Who... will be there for her? Everyone is gone. Everyone..."_ **

*you.

**_"..."_ **

*you’ll be there for her, right?

**_"...Sans..."_ **

He smiles at her.

*i love you.

**_"... Sans... I love you too, I..."_ **

*hey...

He closes his eye sockets.

**_"... I don’t want you to leave! I want to be selfish and stay! That... we stay here... all 3... Like the family we are..."_ **

*frisk...

**_"But death... But you... I don’t want! I don’t want!"_ **

*but i do.

Frisk remains silent.

"..."

*i want to die. to stop suffering. i’m sorry aliza. to leave you like that. to leave you two like that.

"Dad..."

*i’m sorry. but you know... if you feel... bonely, heh, you can create your children if you want. you can... do what you want. you have friends. you’re not alone in this world. you can have your own family.

"... Dad."

*i love you, aliza. you are... i’m... i can’t tell you how much i love you, how much it hurts to leave you like this, to leave...

He’s crying.

*i want to... i want you to be happy, aliza. please. be... strong. be... happy. for you.

Frisk stays by his side.

**_"... My child..."_ **

She moves forward, slowly.

Slowly, his father turns to dust.

Aliza can’t stop crying.

"Mom, Dad..."

**_"We love you, Aliza. Your... father... have to leave. To die... but... you’re not alone. Be happy. Be strong."_ **

"No. I’m not ready. Don’t leave me! Don’t...!"

*aliza...

Slowly the encounter disappears.

Only a blue jacket stays on the floor with dust.

And like 2 centuries ago, in the house, a skeleton screams a cry of pain, of mourning while a member of its family leaves.

~~**"̵̡͙̰͇͎͎̘̼͇̟͖̠̬̗̩̠̜̉̈́̑̀͊ͅͅͅḐ̶̧̡͉͍͉̰̲̦̗͓̲͈̙̫̣̮͚͕̳͇̰̝̙͇̣̣͔͖̼̹͙͛̇́͛̋̍̀̍͆̄̂̔̆̽̇͘̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̧̛̣̻̲̝̭̩͎̹̠̲̺͖̮̭̹̺̥͓̫̇̿̑͌̋̄̉͂̽͐̂͋̒͑̃͆̅͌̒͋̈́̚͘̚͘͝D̵̰̰̳̣̼̹͉̲̱̩͎̭͉̪̖̟͙̼͉̣͜͝!̸͍̜̗̯̾̌̃̈́̇̓͒͒͋̏̍͌̅̎̄̃̈́̄͋͋̂̀̓̓̍͠!̴̢͉̺̙̙̠͕̲̹͈̱̙̯̘̠͈͎̻̱̳̲̤̖̏̑̈́̊̈̃̆̊́̀̅̔̾͌̇̓̄̆̽̕̚͠!̵̧̘̥̠̗̇͂́̒̉̏͂͊̊̎̃̆̅̈́͜͠͝!̷̧̨̧̳͕̲͈̙͍̱̙̖̥̮̘̝͙͎̣̩̳̘͐̈́͂͒̾͘̚͜"̷̡̛̠̳̳̝͚̰͒͐͋̉̂͊̿̏̈̉̐͊͋̉͗̂̒̕͘͘͘͠͠** ~~

**_stay determined, our daughter._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So... I present to you Segoe and Aliza (who will surely come back for other stories), other fan-children of Sans and Frisk because the more, the merrier!
> 
> https://zeliez.tumblr.com/  
> And oh! Is that supposed to be a Tumblr? My Tumblr? I dunno you should probably go see it if it is.
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
